Saizuchi
Saizuchi was a member of the Juppongatana, an organization under Shishio Makoto's orders. He is usually seen with Fuji. Appearance He was a short ugly old man with a large forehead and head and whiskers. He had yellow teeth and wrinkles and wore an orange kimono with a blue collar. Personality He was an arrogant, condescending old man who believed in age elitism, believing he was superior to others due to his age, "experience in life", and intelligence. A methodical man, when he challenged Kaoru, Yahiko, Misao and the others at the Aoiya, he set out to specifically explain the reasons they would lose albeit he also admits they obtained better than expected results so far and the Juppongatana will have to review some of their own concepts.. He took care of Fuji and took advantage of his kindness to force hm to commit horrendous acts, and always belittled and treated fuji poorly, frequently referring to him as a monster and constantly reminding Fuji of the debt he owed him. He also stated the world was a place where if a person trusted in someone, that person would betray him. He tended to talk big but himself had no fighting abilities. He was also merciless and sadistic, ordering Fuji to kill off Yahiko and giving a sinister smile while doing so. Story Saizuchi first appears at the gathering of the Juppongatana. When questioned about his partner's location, he states Fuji's outside since he could not fit that room. Saizuchi is later featured sitting on Fuji's shoulder, burning the police headquarters and after that heading to the Aoiya. They arrive just as Kenshin's friends start believing in their victory, bringing everyone to the verge of despair, except for Yahiko who refuses to give up. Saizuchi then states three reasons to why he believes they are doomed. First, Kenshin would never survive a battle with Shishio. Second, all of them are injured and tired from battling the other Juppongatana. Third, the strength of Fuji. As Fuji starts destroying the Aoiya, Yahiko denies all his reasons and logic, believing that no matter what Kenshin would save him. As he says this, Fuji raises his blade and brings it upon Yahiko. Hearing Yahiko's scream, Hiko Seijuro appears and saves him, blocking Fuji's blade. When Fuji is defeated, Saizuchi is pinned under his arm and rendered unconscious. After the defeat of Shishio, Chō reveals to Kenshin and his friends that Saizuchi was offered an 'under-the-table' deal from the Meiji Government for his intelligence, persuasion and ability to speak several languages. Creation and conception The model for Saizuchi is an evil elf who tricks the giant in the 'Frost Giant' story. Fuji himself is not an evil man, but he's easily controlled by Saizuchi because of his debt with him. There was supposed to be a battle between Okina and Saizuchi, a way to show Saizuchi's capacities, but it was cut for reasons of overall story balance. Of all the Juppongatana, Saizuchi was the one who made Watsuki wonder if six or seven Juppongatana would have been enough, since there are some who never got to show off their abilities, like Saizuchi. The design model was 'Dictator-General Luchi of the Akuda Republic' from the NHK puppet show Purin Purin Monogatari. It was an efficient design that would make you think he has an IQ of 300 just by looking at him. It also made him look like he was an alien from outer space who fell to Earth as an asteroid. And his brain was the main part of his body. Appearances We can find Saizuchi: *Episodes: 44, 45, 52, 53 and 61 *Volumes: 12, 15 and 17 Category:Juppongatana Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former Villains